My Sweet Big Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot x OFC Fluff & Smut)
by CreamyChocolateHeart
Summary: Oswald's girlfriend managed to persuade him to go to the Gotham Aquarium together with her and even visit the penguin exhibit. She prepared a rather cute surprise for him. Nevertheless he wants some favor from his girl at home, but they aren't able to even reach there. Prepare for a "bumpy ride" on Oswald's classic car! ;D Note: Graphic Sex, Oral Sex, Slightly Masturbation Fluff


**Note: I don't name the OFC, so feel free to read this as an Oswald x Reader story. As you wish ;)**

 **Warning: Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Slightly Masturbation, Vulgar Language, Extreme Fluff And Cuteness (some might not survive the cute imagination described in this story. At least it is sugar-sweet for me)**

 **A story requested by lovely Lola93091. Please check out her stories, she is amazing! And now, enjoy! ^_^**

"Oh my god, Oswald!" the pretty girl squeaked. Oswald winced at the excited voice of his girlfriend. She pointed at an article in the newspaper. "The Gotham Aquarium got an emperor penguin baby! They will show it this weekend for the first time to the public!" Oswald sipped on his morning tea. "So what?" he asked bemused. Her eyes gleamed at him. "A penguin baby! Oswald! A penguin baby! How cute is that?!" He got even more irritated. Rubbing his ears, he said, "I am not deaf. I can hear you very well." She grinned at him. "Come on, let's go! Look!" she tipped hard at the picture in the newspaper, which showed a small bundle of fluffiness, sleeping peacefully. "It is so cute, we have to see it!"

She didn't miss his rather sober gaze. She knew what bothered him. "Awh, seriously? Grow up, Oswald!" He took a hearty bite of his toast with jam and smirked suggestive. "I think I showed you already quite often that I am a grown up man." Her cheeks flushed at the thought of their nightly activities and how many times he indeed demonstrated her his manly nature. Thinking about it, she had an idea. He was a master of manipulating people, but she was the only one who had the power to manipulate him and she knew this. She had to take advantage of it! The pretty girl's hand fondled gently his knee. Oswald looked at his girlfriend, waited for her next move.

"Please?" she smiled sweetly. "I always wanted to go there. It's a complete different world! And you will find more animals there, not only penguins." Getting no response she became more bold. She moved her hand up and down his inner thigh. "Please, please, please. I'd do anything, really anything, to go there with you." Raising his eyebrows and smirking, Oswald wanted to know, "And what might that be for example?" Stroking her chin, Oswald's girlfriend pretended to think hard. "Well, what about a relaxing massage afterwards?" "My dear, we don't come into business with only a massage. You have to offer a bit more," he leaned back and bite off another piece of his morning toast. "Hmmm... a full body massage perhaps?" "Mhm, that's more like it. But you still didn't hit the nail on the head." She let out a playful grumpy sigh. "Ah, Oswald, Oswald, Oswald. Sophisticated as ever. Then, what about-" "You know what?" Oswald interrupted. "Surprise me. I will go with you there. In return I want you to surprise me. And if I am pleased I will go with you wherever you want next time. Without hesitation. But," he raised his index finger, "we will visit these creatures for five minutes only. Not more and not less."

Oh, yes! Jackpot! So she could give her fancy full scope! "So, we have a deal?" his girlfriend licked her lips. "We have a deal," Oswald confirmed. The pretty girl smiled to herself. She had already one or two nasty ideas in mind. "Oh dear Oswald, you surely won't regret this," she thought full of anticipation. Oswald noticed her thrill of joy. "Have something in mind already?" "Wait and see," she blinked at him. He didn't dig further, but damn, she got him excited now! "I hope my sacrifice will be worth your... well, whatever you plan is." She presented him with an offended gaze. "Sacrifice? Don't be so overdramatic. And hey, did I ever disappoint you?" He stood up to walk behind her. Embracing his girlfriend he kissed her temple and whispered against her skin, "No. You truly never disappointed me."

 **\- - - Some days later - - -**

Oswald and his beloved reached the Gotham Aquarium. She grabbed his arm and strained him to the entrance. "Hurry! Come on." "Wow, take it easy! The animals won't run away from us." Oswald had difficulties to keep up, but she was just overexcited. They purchased the tickets and entered. Absolutely enthused she asked her boyfriend what to do first. "I thought you wanted to see that baby bird so badly?" "Yes, but I want to save the best until last!" "Can't we just get through this quickly?" he truly sounded a bit harried. The pretty girl tried to make him feel better. Giving him a quick kiss on his lips she said quietly, "Please try at least to enjoy it. I know what bothers you, but you will see what adorable animals they actually are. Did you ever see one in real?" "N-No, but-" "See?" She hugged him tightly and pressed a gently kiss on his cheek. "People love penguins!" "It's because people think they are quite funny. The way they waddle and looking stupid. People make fun of them," he replied. "They are adorable." She planted another kiss on his lips. "YOU are adorable! Come on let's have a good time together," she ran her finger through his hair, "You know I love you and I'd never want to hurt you. Don't let your nickname devour you." He let out a deep sigh. "You are killing me, girl."

She grinned and winking she sticked out her tongue to him. "Let's check the outdoors!" Both of them approached the otters. "Oh my god, look! There! Baby otters! I didn't know they also had baby otters!" The adorable mammalians lay together, building a small ball of pure cuteness. They clearly enjoyed the warm rays of the sun. Expect of this they did nothing. As one of them started to yawn, Oswald's girlfriend squeaked with joy. "Did you see that? Oh my god, did you see that, Oswald? It yawned!" Oswald couldn't understand her reaction at all. "Why are you so out of your mind? I am yawning several times in the morning or before I sleep and you never were like `Ohhhhhh, soooooo cute!`", he imitated her. She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you open up your heart a little bit?" "I opened up for you, isn't that enough?" Oswald's girl was afraid an argument could occur, so she took his hand and hers. "Let's go inside. I am sure you will like it!"

Both were gobsmacked. A at least 300 feet long tunnel welcomed them. A myriad of vibrant colors moved behind the glass. The salty smell alone carried them off into another world. "This is amazing," she said impressed. Oswald nod his head. "I have to admit it is." A light above the open reef simulated the sunlight, causing the most stunning light effects in the water. "It's really like we are under water." Her eyes were big and she soaked up every image which offered to her. Hand in hand they strolled through the tunnel, stopping from time to time to marveling at the variety of the sea. The underwater world was brought to life with Lion Fishes, Yellowtail Snappers, Moorish Idols, Black Ribbon Eels, colorful corals and many more. "Look at the purple one!" she smiled, pointing at the Purple Tang.

Both gasped as a White Shark traveled along majestically in front of their eyes. Oswald embraced his beloved from behind and let his head rest on her shoulder. She turned her head towards him. "You like it?" "It's truly breathtaking. I didn't expect this." "See? I said you will like it. Will you trust me more in future?" He nuzzled into the spot between her neck and shoulder and chuckled dearly. "You know you have my full trust already." Oswald raised his head and they looked at each other. Tenderly he stroked her cheek before he pulled her in into a gentle kiss. For a while they forgot everything around them and only gave in into the sweet taste of their lips.

Breaking the kiss, his pretty girlfriend suggested to move along. "I feel like The Little Mermaid!" she twirled around with a big smile on her face. Once more he remembered why his heart longed so much for her. Her cheerful and innocent nature was balm to his soul and she soothed the pain of his damaged heart. She never badmouthed him and always tried her best to make him feel good. He recalled the moment she approached him for the first time. At first he thought she was joking when she asked him to sit next to him at the Cafè. Shy but straightforward she confessed she'd like to get to know him. That was it. They talked and now they were here. About that innocent part, - and he smiled to himself - she wasn't innocent in all categories of life. "And you," she jolted him out of his thoughts, hugging him tightly "are my prince!" "Oh, well, please don't lose your voice, though," referring to the part of the story in which the mermaid sacrifices her voice in order to become a human. Oswald spoke quietly into her ear. "Your voice is always making the loveliest sounds for me." She giggled ashamed. "Oswald!" "Will you make these sounds for me later again?" he nibbled on her lip. "Pssst, Oswald! People are staring at us already!" "Let them look." "Good things comes to those who wait, my dear Oswald," his pretty girl teased. Continuing their way, they adored the beauty of the underwater life.

The sun dazzled them as they went outside again. "That was so great! I didn't know the sea is so full of life!" "Me neither," Oswald confessed. After seeing the dolphins and seals it was time to visit the penguins. "Do we really have to?" Oswald whined. "Yes, we have to! You said we would see them. Plus, I've got a surprise for you!" Oswald crossed his arms and made his eyes larger. "A surprise?"

Arriving their desired goal they saw a huge cluster of people and photographers from the newspaper standing in front of the penguin enclosure already, waiting for the little attraction. "Are you as excited as I am?" she beamed at him. "I don't know, should I?" was his unemotional answer. Jeez, why couldn't he just look forward to see that cute little woolen ball? "Don't be such a grouch! It's not healthy and you will get wrinkles all over your face very quickly! It makes you look old!" His expression got even more sullen. "How should we squeeze through this crowd anyway?" She grinned knowingly. "That's my surprise, my sweet Oswald. Wait here!" All confused he looked after his girl. It didn't take long until she came back. She waved at him. "Come, Oswald!" He looked to the side, closed his eyes and sighed heavily. With this he followed her.

A staff member of the Gotham Aquarium waited already. "Ready?" the likable elderly man asked kindly. "Ready!" Oswald's girlfriend returned brightly, nodding her head quickly, making Oswald even more confused. Together they accessed the inside of the penguin exhibit. "Oh, look, Oswald. There it is," she whispered, cause she was afraid to frighten the penguin baby. The little chick was fully awake and it's squealing was like it wanted to say `I am hungry!`. The pale man laughed quietly. "Sounds like you when you are overly excited." "Oh, shut up!" she grinned. "So, what are we doing here now?" The staff member answered his question. He took the floundering penguin baby and held it out to Oswald. Loss for words he looked alternately at the staff member, the penguin baby, his girlfriend and back to the penguin baby. "Come on, take it! The people outside are waiting already!" "W-What do you mean, they are waiting already?" "You will present the penguin baby to the public for the first time! And you will feed it!" she pronounced enthusiastically. "I pestered them until they gave in. And you know how annoying I can be," she laughed. "I-Wait... I... What?! Hu?!" Oswald's brain had a dropout.

His girl took the penguin baby first and fondled it tenderly. This sight made Oswald smile. "See. It's so cute and well-behaved. Take it." In fact, she didn't want to give this fleecy something away, it was simply too cute for words, but she did this for her beloved boyfriend. He had to see what beautiful and charming animals penguins were, so he could at last warm up with his nickname. Finally he gave in. As soon as he touched that fluffy ball he couldn't help himself but smile. Moving and struggling in his hands and its heart melting voice made him feel suddenly attached to this innocent and frail animal. The chick felt like a tiny cozy pillow he thought. "He likes you, Oswald!" "You think so?" he asked with an unsure voice. "Yes, yes! Look!" And indeed. The penguin baby rubbed its head against his chest as if he wanted to say `I like you`.

The employee went outside and announced the penguin baby. Oswald was quite nervous. A flurry of camera flashes greeted him. He pressed the penguin baby close to him as if he wanted to protect it from the flashlight. "You are a little star. I am almost jealous," he quipped. Feeding time! Oswald was told to sit down and make himself as comfortable as much it was possible. It wasn't that easy since he had to sit on the hard surface of a rock. In front of him he could see how the adult penguins swam around. Other emperor penguins approached him, observing him with curiosity. It felt a bit awkward being in the middle of them. After all, he despised his nickname `Penguin`. A little boy pointed at Oswald and shouted happily, without intention to harm him, "Look, mama! He looks like the king of penguins!" Oswald shot an angry glance at the little boy, but very soon his face softened. Actually he started to feel easy, excluding the sever smell of the penguins and fishes they got for food.

Looking around, he watched the penguins waddling around, swimming enthusiastically - even quite augustly he thought -, listened to their squealing. He noticed how people loved the endearing animals. They might looked rather clumsy and stupid sometimes, but they made people smile. People didn't laugh at them, they simply thought the penguins were twee and amiable. He slowly realized that. Facing his girlfriend, who sat next to him, Oswald smiled tenderly at her. "You look good with a baby in your arms," she stated. His cheeks turned into the slightest shade of pink.

The employee came back with a feeding syringe, filled with sort of a fish puree. He explained what to do in order to feed the small creature. Carefully Oswald pushed down the plunger. Eagerly the penguin baby swallowed its- at least for the penguin baby - delicious food. Happily it flapped its wings. His girlfriend's heart melted by the scene in front of her. "Don't shriek now," he said grinning, not meaning the penguin baby but rather his girlfriend. Oswald clearly savored this moment. Now and then he glimpsed at his beloved one, always with an expression which said `Do you see this? Do you see this?!`. Some of the other penguins watched the scenario in front of them. From time to time they would stand right next to Oswald, but he didn't care. Quite the opposite. He looked back at them, always with a very satisfied expression on his face. "Maybe being `Penguin`isn't so bad after all," he thought.

"Wow, you are doing so well-Ouch!" A penguin pinched his girlfriend. That was something which penguins really loved to do. Angry she looked at the animal, while Oswald suppressed a laughter. "Ouch! Hey!" Now he couldn't hold back his laughing anymore. It wasn't funny at all for her. "Why they only pinch me?! Why they spare you?" "Maybe because I am THE penguin. The king of penguins," he said with an amused smile. "Oh great, then - OUCH! Goddammit!" Oswald let out a guffaw and it seemed like the little ball of fur laughed together with him. "Would your majesty please tell his people to stop pinching me then, please?!" she said, now also giggling, extremely happy to see Oswald so high-spirited.

"And now," the staff member said zealous in his microphone, "this gentleman will declare the name of our little sensation!" Wide eyed he looked at his girlfriend. "Yes, you will choose its name!" Oswald raised and watched the penguin baby closely. Its awkward movements warmed his heart once more. "Male or female?" he asked. "Male," the kindly man explained. Oswald smiled warmly at the penguin baby. "Chester. His name is Chester." The penguin baby squeaked once more happily in his arms. "He likes it!" his girl confirmed grinning. It was time to let Chester go and it made Oswald rather sad. He watched the woolen ball plodding over the ground. "Why Chester?" his love wanted to know. "Does the name come from your second name Chesterfield?" He simply nodded. "Now he is small and he has to learn much. But soon he will grow up and become strong," he said proudly.

He really didn't want to go anymore. In this few moments Chester grew dear to his heart. And he also discovered his likings for these animals. "You still despise your nickname?" his love asked. "Well, I still prefer being called Oswald, but I guess Penguin isn't that bad as I always thought." Tenderly he kissed her cheek. "Thank you for this wonderful experience." As they were about to go, Oswald heard Chester behind him. He turned around. "Oh, he want to say goodbye," his girl said smiling. Oswald bent over and patted Chester's head. "We will see again, my little friend." Once more it beat with its wings and squealed in joy as saying `Thank you! See you soon!`. The pretty girl laughed. "Awh, he really loves you."

On their way home, Oswald and his girlfriend were quite frisky. They chatted and laughed together. Halfway Oswald asked, his voice full with curiosity, "Tell me now. How are you going to surprise me, my love? You still have to return the favor." She laid her head in her palm. "Return the favor? What favor? You liked it!" He shrugged. "I liked it a little bit." "You filthy liar!" she said partly in joke. "You fell in love with Chester!" He grinned innocent at her. "Are you jealous?" She spluttered. "Oh yes, I am so jealous!"

She knew her boyfriend waited eagerly for what she had in store for him and she gladly would give it to him. Since it was a hot day he only wore a white shirt. A rare sight she definitely would love to see more often. Just then she noticed the first few buttons of his shirt were open already, exposing a bit of his bare pale skin. Her body reacted to this simple, yet so sexy view and she bit her lip. Some sweat drops glittered on his shiny skin. The way he drove the car, one hand on the wheel, his elbow resting on the rolled down car window, the beams of sunlight which dived him into a very sensual play of light and shadows made you full with naughty thoughts... The sultry song on the radio did the rest to think of him as the hot tempered and fiery lover he was and loved to demonstrate her. She felt how her bud started to throb between her inner thighs. "Damn, he is so hot and he doesn't even know," she thought to herself. She stretched her limbs to get his attention. He gave her a short glimpse. "Tired?" he asked smiling. He gave her some more short looks as she made herself comfortable, leaning against the inner side of the car door. She took off her shoes and raised one leg up onto the seat, so her legs were spread apart. Oswald's girlfriend nibbled on her index finger as she unbuttoned her jeans.

"W-What are you doing?!" he questioned her half in shock, half in thrill. They were in the middle of the evening traffic and Oswald had to pay attention to the streets. But he couldn't fight the urge to look at her again and again. "Sh-Shit," he murmured as her hand disappeared in her panty. He could see her hand move underneath the fabric of her trousers. Within a few moments he felt his own manly flesh swell under the sight she offered him. Oswald swallowed hard since too much saliva built up in his mouth. "What are you doing?" he asked again, this time with a much more heavy voice. "You can see it!" she gave him a weak smile, her cheeks all flushed. "I finger myself while I am looking at you." The first moan escaped her lips, making Oswald's eyes blink. "You are so sexy, Oswald," she whispered, licking her own fingers. Oswald was like paralyzed. Nobody called him sexy before. That he could make his girl feel like this by only watching him filled him with pride, but also with a high wave of lust and scorching heat. Restless he moved back and forth in his seat. "P-Please stop it. We will have an accident, if you don't stop." By the sound of his voice she could tell he actually wanted her to continue.

They reached a red light. Lucky! Swiftly, his love bent forward to him, so she was able to unbutton a few more buttons of his shirt. Unable to move he allowed her to do so. Her hand glided underneath his shirt and explored his upper body, while her tongue tasted the salty sweat drops on his neck. Huskily he whispered her name. Nervously he looked around. "People are staring at us already," he breathed. She grinned mischievously "How did you say before? Let them look." Impatiently she fumbled around his trousers. "Pl-Please... don't d-do this..." he told her shakily. Seductively she looked into his eyes and licked her lips. "No? You want me to stop?" she asked innocently while reaching out for his already full erected member. He gasped for breath as she took him out. She forced him into a deep kiss, exploring his mouth almost violently. After she produced enough saliva, she didn't waist any time anymore to take him in, teasing and licking his glans, the small slit on top of his cock, before she covered him as much as possible with her mouth.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed heavily and watched her head bob up and down. "Fuck, yes," he said once more. "You have a dirty mouth, Mister," Oswald's girl grinned. She heard his weak titter. "Look who's talking. I think your mouth is much more dirty now than mine." He presented her with a naughty smile. "Not dirty enough, though," he shoved his thumb in her mouth and she sucked eagerly on it, making him moan anew. They got threw back to reality by the sound of the annoyed car horns. Angrily Oswald looked over his shoulder and glared at the guy in the car behind him. "Thank goodness, we are home soon," his girlfriend stated. Oswald tipped rapidly on the car wheel. He was clearly flustered. "I surely won't wait that long." He gave her a glimpse. "I know a place where we can be undisturbed."

It took only a few minutes until they reached an abandoned factory. Oswald scanned the place from his car. Nobody in sight. "Great," he smirked. "Oh, inside the car?" Shaking his head with a knowingly grin he got out of the car and walked in his usual manner to her side. Oswald opened the door and pulled her outside. "Now. Lie down," was all he could say. She didn't think for long and positioned herself on the hood of his classic car. His girlfriend raised her hip a bit, so he quickly could get rid of her unnecessary piece of clothes. In a swift move he took off her top and bra, exposing the softness of her breasts. As if he was about to starve he started to lick and suck on her hard nipple, nibbling on it and sending thousands of electric waves through her body. Moaning his name she laid back, feeling the hot metal of the car on her naked skin. Oswald's hand worked its way down to her sweet spot and she let out a cry of pleasure as he teased and rubbed her sex skillfully, already knowing what his girl would make lose her mind.

She moved her hand to her abandoned breast and played with herself. It made him smile. His head reached her hand. He took her wrist and licked and sucked on her finger, then on her breast and nipple and again on her finger. "Oh, Oswald," she gasped. Her honey sweet lustful singing made him quickly hard again. Panting her name he got on one knee, so he would be able to taste her liquid candy. It wasn't the most comfortable position for Oswald, especially with his leg, but tasting his girl now and bestow her with a piece of heaven was more important for him now. She knew it, so she asked worried if this was okay for him. "Don't worry," he grinned with heavy eyelids. "You know I have a sweet tooth and coincidentally I want something sweet now." Not waiting for her response he grabbed her thighs and pressed his head against her throbbing center, probing her sinful area.

He heaved one leg of hers over his shoulder to have better access. She bit her finger to suppress a loud moan, but she failed. "Oh god... Oswald, don't stop..." It wasn't his intention to stop anyway. Hungrier and fiercer his tongue explored every inch of her torrid flesh. "So, un-" she hardly could speak, "now you are the one with the dirty mouth, my dear!" His quite laughing caused her goosebumps. "Oh yes, now I am the one with the dirty mouth." He looked right into her eyes. "And I love it," he whispered. She completely lost all inhibitions when she felt Oswald's fingers diving deep inside of her. "Aaaaaah, oh, yes! Oh, please! Don't... stop... ah..." His fingers together with his lips and tongue worked true miracles on her. She wetted her fingertips with her saliva and started to rub and squeeze her breasts and nipples. Gradually he quickened his pace, making her head toss and turn. She raised her upper body to see what wonders he was doing to her. Just in that moment he looked up and watched her closely. Oh, the way she looked at him, with heavy and dark eyes and her mouth half open! It made his dick scream in agony and wanting. But first he had to satisfy his girl. He loved how much power he could have over her, how she reacted to his touch, to his caresses. He never believed in a higher power, but she must be sent from above for him. He had no other explanation as to why a divine girl like her would give herself to him and even enjoy it to the fullest degree.

The way he looked at her was too much for her. Tossing her head in her neck she screamed out her fervid eruption. Oswald's girlfriend lay down again, catching her breath. Her body still trembled from her tremendous explosion. She felt the full weight of his body on hers. "You are my everything," he told her low-voiced into her ear. Seizing her chin, he gently pulled her face towards him and kissed her passionately. He gave her a short moment to recover, before he impatiently let the top of his dick rub at her entrance. "When did he took off his pants?" she wondered. In fact she didn't care. He loved it to tease her that way. It took all of his willpower to not let her engulf him, but he desperately wanted to hear her whimpering plea.

"Oh, please, Oswald! Do it!" "Do what?" he asked tauntingly. "Please, just take me. Fuck me!" He didn't need more encouragement to plunge himself into her with just one forceful stroke. Both let out a sharp cry of pleasure. He filled her completely with his magnificent cock and she begged for more. With deep strokes he penetrated her scorching pussy. Together they were in heaven and hell likewise. "Oh, fuck yes! Oswald! Give it to me." How wonderfully her breasts shook for him! Anew he thought of how unbelievable pretty she was and how much he loved and worshipped her. He panted her name again and again.

Oswald closed his eyes and for a moment he withdrew from her, but only to turn her around, so her beautiful backside was exposed to him. Oswald entered his love from behind again and frantically he thrusted himself into her, on hand held her hip, the other one was on her back to keep her steady. The only sounds which fulfilled the place were their prurient groans and the sound of his balls bouncing against her butt. "Ohhhh, fuck yes! Aaaaah, aaaaah, yes!" both cursed in madness. She felt how the tingling in her body turned into another tornado of salvation, which only he was able to grant her. He bit her shoulder in ecstasy and this rough act led her to a second completeness. "Un.. O-Oswald.. I am coming, I- Aaaaaaah!" she climaxed and shortly after she heard Oswald almost growl. Her tight milking walls finished him off. With a deep groan he spent himself inside of her and she welcomed every steamy drop of his masculinity. Both of them shivered in delight and savored every second of this heavenly moment they shared together.

After some time they were able to breath and think normally again. He sat on the hood and watched his naked girlfriend, who was laying on her back now again, her arms stretched out, enjoying the last warm beams of the sun. Smiling he bent down and placed a kiss on her stomach. "You are so beautiful. Thank you for staying with me," he said looking lovingly at her. She returned his smile. "I love you, Oswald," she whispered. He kissed her gently. "I love you too." Fondling her cheek, he suddenly said, "You know what?" "Hm?" "Someday... someday I want to have my own Chester... with you..." She beamed happily at him and pulled him into another deep and long kiss...


End file.
